


Aeons

by CardboardMoose



Category: Ougon no Taiyou | Golden Sun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboardMoose/pseuds/CardboardMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Piers was the last of them, left wandering in a world that he no longer recognised, until the presence at his back and the low voice murmuring, "Missed me?""<br/>For OneSentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeons

**#01 – Motion**  
Alex was always moving when he was casting; the motion of his arms sent his hair flying backwards in a cascade, and Piers felt he could watch it forever.

 **#02 - Cool**  
Alex was so _cool_ , so fucking _controlled_ , and sometimes Piers longed to slap him across the face just to see what would happen.

 **#03 - Young**  
Piers barely remembered being young, but he looked it still, even with his head bowed from weariness and his heart filled with grief.

 **#04 - Last**  
Piers was the last of them, left wandering in a world that he no longer recognised, until the presence at his back and the low voice murmuring, "Missed me?"

 **#05 - Wrong**  
Piers had thought that Alex would sooner kill him than admit that he didn't hate him; now he'd been proved wrong, and now everything was different.

 **#06 - Gentle**  
Alex's hands were gentler than Piers would ever have imagined as they touched the open gash in his side.

 **#07 - One**  
Piers was there as the Wise One told Alex that, if he didn't want to die horribly, he would have to learn to live with being a regular Mercury adept (and he was there afterwards, with Alex's hands bleeding from punching trees, to kiss his knuckles and whisper words of healing.)

 **#08 - Thousand**  
After a thousand years travelling together, hating and fucking and killing and (maybe, just maybe) loving, Piers still didn't understand Alex, and perhaps that would never change.

 **#09 - King**  
It had been a few centuries of travel, nothing more, but then the message came and Piers was standing at another grave, with a crown on his head that weighed more than lead and no-one by his side.

 **#10 - Learn**  
"We have to learn about our world if we want to save it," Kraden had said, and Piers had spent his whole life learning and maybe he didn't want to save the world any more.

 **#11 - Blur**  
The sequence of events was a bit of a blur, from Alex pinning him against the wall of their rented room to waking up, aching but in the arms of another human being for the first time in centuries.

 **#12 - Wait**  
"Alex, wait, _listen_ to me, we're the last ones left, we're all we've got!"

 **#13 - Change**  
The world had changed beyond all reckoning, cities growing and dying like flowers, but Piers still woke up every day with the same face on the pillow beside him, and maybe that was all that mattered.

 **#14 - Command**  
It only took a word from Alex to make Piers obey without thinking, even if he hated himself for it afterwards.

 **#15 - Hold**  
With Alex conjuring torrents of water and spears of ice against their foes, it was a little hard for Piers not to feel like the one on the sidelines, holding his coat.

 **#16 - Need**  
Piers could rationalise, tell himself that Alex didn't just _need_ him, he wasn't Sheba or Saturos or Agatio, but it wasn't until he felt the hand, tight around his wrist, keeping him in bed, that he acknowledged that Alex might _want_ him, instead.

 **#17 - Vision**  
Alex had spent so long in the dark that he thought he would never close his eyes again, until a hand brushed over them and a soft voice murmured, "Don't you ever sleep?"

 **#18 - Attention**  
Alex was too busy freezing the beast to death to notice Piers slip out of consciousness as the blood loss became too much for him.

 **#19 - Soul**  
They're not two halves of the same soul, and maybe neither of them has one any more, washed away by the blood on their hands.

 **#20 - Picture**  
Alchemy brought with it many things, and one of them was this new-fangled idea of "photography"; Piers still kept the worn, tattered image of the two of them folded inside his shirt.

 **#21 - Fool**  
"You fool; you thought you could ever escape me?"

 **#22 - Mad**  
Alex was quite, quite mad, and the fires of insanity burned deep in his eyes; Piers didn't know whether he was besotted or terrified.

 **#23 - Child**  
Alex was a child next to him, mere decades compared to his centuries, and yet no-one had ever made him feel so _stupid_.

 **#24 - Now**  
They had to live for the moment; if they thought of the ages before, or the aeons after, they might go mad.

 **#25 - Shadow**  
Alex, disgusted with himself, thought he was a shadow of his former self, a pathetic failure; then Piers looked at him and he thought that, perhaps, he had won after all.

 **#26 - Goodbye**  
Piers had said his final goodbyes to his friends long ago; now it was Alex's turn to visit the stone markers and, somehow, forgive them.

 **#27 - Hide**  
"Alex, we can't go yet, that bloody Djinni's hiding here somewhere and we can't just leave without it...!"

 **#28 - Fortune**  
They had amassed a fortune over decades of battling whoever came their way; Alex took materialistic pride in spending it on the newest weapons from the sprawling metropolis that was Yallam, whilst Piers gave to the old and the sick and the orphaned with pointed looks at his companion.

 **#29 - Safe**  
They were surrounded by monsters, lost in the middle of nowhere, and without any means of escape, but Alex's hand was warm on his back and Piers felt safe.

 **#30 - Ghost**  
For the first few weeks, Piers had thought he was seeing a ghost; and then the ghost spoke, and his world came crashing down.

 **#31 - Book**  
Piers had suggested getting out of bed, but Alex's raised eyebrow from over the top of his book soon dispelled that idea (anyway, it was nice and warm.)

 **#32 - Eye**  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you hate me."

 **#33 - Never**  
"I will never let you go," hissed Alex, and his voice was low and harsh, and his hands were tight in Piers' hair.

 **#34 - Sing**  
Alex, in a snit, had constructed a fortress of cold; now, he sat in its heart and listened to the ice sing as Piers sulked outside.

 **#35 - Sudden**  
It hit him so suddenly Piers nearly cried out with it; the desperate longing to walk the streets of his home again, but Conservato's will stood strong and all of Alex's threats couldn't open the gates of Lemuria.

 **#36 - Stop**  
Piers wasn't sure Alex would stop if he told him to, but it didn't matter; he had no intention of stopping him anyway.

 **#37 - Time**  
Oh, it changed all things but them, ended all lives but theirs, and if by clinging to each other they could find a way to live with that, then that's what they would do.

 **#38 - Wash**  
"Alex, I don't care _what_ you're researching, you've not bathed in _days_!"

 **#39 - Torn**  
"It's my _homeland_ , Alex, they need a king, why can't you just come with me, _please_?"

 **#40 - History**  
Everything would be so much easier if he could just forget the past, but every time he looked at Alex (behind him in the mirror; asleep in his bed; walking tirelessly next to him) he saw the man who had tried to destroy the world.

 **#41 - Power**  
Alex had _nearly_ all the power in the world, a fact that never failed to drive him into a destructive rage when mentioned; Piers made sure never to bring it up.

 **#42 - Bother**  
Sometimes Piers was tempted to cut his hair short, just to save the bother of detangling it every morning (and then he saw the elegant waterfall flowing down Alex's back and vowed to keep his long if it killed him.)

 **#43 - God**  
Lemurians had no religion, but Piers couldn't help but worship Alex.

 **#44 - Wall**  
Talking to Alex could be like running into a brick wall of deception and arrogance and intelligence, but that had never stopped Piers trying.

 **#45 - Naked**  
Alex was shameless, but Piers had centuries of Lemurian prudishness to overcome; with Alex's help, however, it didn't take too long.

 **#46 - Drive**  
It may be desperation that drives them, or hope, or maybe they don't have any other choice, but still; they carry on.

 **#47 - Harm**  
Piers knew Alex wouldn't let any harm come to him from others; that was his right alone.

 **#48 - Precious**  
"Alex, I know you don't care, but this is _my ship_ and if you run it into one more reef I swear I will not be responsible for my actions."

 **#49 - Hunger**  
Calm and composed and controlled as he might be, after a century of starvation and solitude Alex had the appetite of a horse (and not just for food.)

 **#50 - Believe**  
Piers didn't believe in gods or demons or heroes or villains, but he believed in the solid presence of Alex at his side, and that was enough.


End file.
